This application claims priority from US Utility application Ser. No. 12/927,154, filed Nov. 8, 2010, now abandoned, which is a divisional application from Ser. No. 12/283,202, filed Sep. 10, 2008, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,326,which is a divisional application of U.S. Ser. No. 11/027,448, filed Jan. 3, 2005, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,437.
This invention relates generally to replaceable runners for snowmobile skis, and to methods of making such runners, and more particularly to runners having dual running edges.